vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corsola
Summary Corsola is a small, pink Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure because of its beauty, and its branches glitter very beautifully in seven colors when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokémon grows it back in just one night. The points on its head absorb nutrients from clear water. They cannot survive in polluted water, and their coral branches lose their color and deteriorate in dirty water, which is why they prefer the unpolluted southern seas. In one south-sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Corsola, the "Coral Pokémon" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Though it is more likely to be female) Age: Varies Classification: Rock and Water Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Regeneration (Low normally, Mid-Low with Recover and Aqua Ring), Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (Via Harden, Iron Defense, and Ancient Power), Able to cure itself of status ailments (Via Refresh and Natural Gift), Resistance to Poison, Fire, and Ice attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to similar Pokémon at this level, such as Farfetch'd and Galarian Corsola) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Class 50 individually. Class K in groups (Many Corsola can hold up entire settlements at sea) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to similar Pokémon at this level, such as Farfetch'd and Galarian Corsola) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Hard Stone (Increases Corsola's Rock based moves by 20%), Luminous Moss (Increases Corsola's defense by 50% if hit by a Water based move) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Fighting, Electric and Ground attacks. It is extremely weak to Grass attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Harden:' The user stiffens all the muscles in its body to raise its Defense stat. *'Bubble:' A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their Speed stats. *'Recover:' Restoring its own cells, the user restores its own HP by half of its max HP. *'Bubble Beam:' A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the foe. It may also lower the target's Speed stat. *'Refresh:' The user rests to cure itself of a poisoning, burn, or paralysis. *'Ancient Power:' The user attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all the user's stats at once. *'Spike Cannon:' Sharp spikes are shot at the target in rapid succession. They hit two to five times in a row. *'Lucky Chant:' The user chants an incantation toward the sky, preventing opposing Pokémon from landing critical hits. *'Brine:' If the target's HP is half or less, this attack will hit with double the power. *'Iron Defense:' The user hardens its body's surface like iron, sharply raising its Defense stat. *'Rock Blast:' The user hurls hard rocks at the target. Two to five rocks are launched in a row. *'Endure:' The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. It's chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *'Aqua Ring:' The user envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains some HP every turn. *'Power Gem:' The user attacks with a ray of light that sparkles as if it were made of gemstones. *'Mirror Coat:' A retaliation move that counters any special attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Earth Power:' The user makes the ground under the target erupt with power. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def. *'Flail:' The user flails about aimlessly to attack. The less HP the user has, the greater the move's power. Abilities: *'Hustle:' Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy. *'Natural Cure:' All status conditions heal when the Pokémon switches out. Hidden Ability: *'Regenerator:' Restores a little HP when withdrawn from battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Races Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Underwater Breathing Users